OJOS NEGROS
by Atabik-San
Summary: Kaien Cross contrata a una peculiar mujer que a pesar de no mencionarse en la historia tiene una propia que contar. OC. ATENCION: SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**Ojos Negros**

_By: Atabik_

**DISCLAIMER: **los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Ésta es una historia creada por y para fans sin fines de lucro.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Éste fanfic contiene spoiler del manga, y escenas un poco fuertes no aptas para mentes sensibles o menores de edad.

**REVIEW: **Ichinose Marianne es una profesora de la academia Cross de la cual no se cuenta la historia, sin embargo, tiene alguna importancia pues los tres hombres importantes para Yuki están de algún modo ligados a ella.

**Capítulo 1.- **

**Meras Formalidades**

Kaien Cross la encontró de camino a su academia, justo después de despedirse de "sus hijos"; algo en esa mujer llamó su atención, quizá esa mirada triste y solitaria que le recordaba a alguien o ese rostro de ángel enmarcado por un largo y abundante cabello negro; o simplemente la expresión perdida de su rostro.

-¿Estás perdida?- preguntó el hombre y ella retrocedió asustada –No te haré daño, estás a salvo conmigo

-¿Quién me lo garantiza?- preguntó la chica con determinación –éste pueblo está lleno de vampiros en busca de alimento- añadió

-Tienes razón- asintió el hombre asombrado –pero definitivamente no soy uno de ellos, soy Kaien Cross…

-Director de la academia Cross- interrumpió la chica –justo me dirigía hacia allá, soy Marianne- se presentó

-¿Marianne?- preguntó el hombre intrigado -¿Marianne a secas?

-No conocí a mis padres y nunca he tenido familia, así que no tengo apellido- dijo ella como quien dice algo sin importancia

-¿Quién entonces te dio tu nombre?- preguntó el hombre

-Yo misma lo elegí- sonrió la chica como quien confiesa una travesura lo cuál, aunado a su apariencia, la hizo parecer una niña.

El director pudo darse cuenta que a pesar de poseer una linda sonrisa y una apariencia casi infantil, el gesto triste en el rostro de la chica no desaparecía.

-Así que ibas a la academia Cross, ¿exactamente a qué?- preguntó el director –Me parece que ya no estás en edad de solicitar una plaza de estudiante

-¿Me está llamando vieja?- preguntó la chica -¡Apenas tengo 20!... como sea, en realidad estoy buscando trabajo y me dijeron que la academia Cross está solicitando profesores

-Bueno yo… - dudó el profesor -¿te parece si te invito una taza de té y lo platicamos con calma?

En ese momento el estómago de la chica hizo un sonido extraño y claramente audible que delataba su hambre, la chica se sonrojó y el director fingió no haberlo escuchado. Fueron a la academia y una vez en el despacho del director y después de un reconfortante almuerzo, dio inicio la entrevista de trabajo.

Charlaron por largo tiempo y después de algunos interrogatorios de índole profesional, el director Cross terminó por contratar a la chica más por simpatía que por aptitud profesional, eso estaba por verse aún.

-Por cierto, Marianne- llamó el director antes de que se retirara –Cuando estábamos en el pueblo mencionaste vampiros, sería una indiscreción preguntar ¿cómo es que sabes de ellos y cuánto?

-No sé mucho- dijo la chica –sólo sé que los que suelen atacar a los humanos son regularmente los llamados "nivel e", los más bajos en la pirámide, sé de los "Sangre Pura" y también sé que hay quienes se dedican a cazarlos de forma "profesional"- añadió al profesional las señas de las comillas con los dedos

-¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?- preguntó el director

-Digamos que es una forma de protegerse, además cuándo llevas tiempo viviendo en las calles te enteras de muchas cosas, la gente no suele prestar atención a aquellos que duermen en la calle…

-Escucha Marianne- dijo el director –necesito que guardes todo esto en secreto, no menciones nada sobre vampiros dentro de la academia y mientras trabajes para mí tendrás un techo bajo el cual vivir, además me gustaría que me apoyases con un nuevo proyecto que traigo entre manos.

-Me intriga director Cross…- dijo Marianne ansiosa por escuchar sobre los planes de aquel hombre que requerían tanto secreto

-Pues verás… yo no soy un simple director de instituto, soy un Cazador y últimamente…

-Entonces es usted- sonrió Marianne –el legendario cazador del que todos hablan

-¿Todos?- preguntó intrigado -¿Has hablado de esto con alguien más?

-¿Está loco?- preguntó la chica -¿Quién me creería? Ya le he dicho que la gente no suele tomar en cuenta a la gente que vive en los basureros, por lo tanto suelen tener conversaciones abiertas en las que dicen cosas que normalmente no dirían.

-¿quieres decir que te has encontrado con otros cazadores?

-Así es, por lo regular gente soberbia y petulante que cree que hace un favor a la humanidad y que se les debe rendir culto- dijo sin pensar la chica

-Etto…- se sonrojó el director –si, también los hay de esos…- añadió con cara de circunstancias

-"A pesar de que Kaien Cross está cerca, este pueblo está infestado de 'nivel e'"

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido el hombre

-Eso es lo que suelen decir- explicó la chica

-¿Sabes? No todos los vampiros son cómo los 'nivel e', de echo hay algunos que desean vivir tranquilamente entre los humanos

-¿En serio?- preguntó la chica fascinada –Me gustaría ver eso…

-¿Te gustaría aprender más sobre vampiros y cazadores?- pregunto Kaien Cross emocionado

-¿Puedo?- dijo la chica ilusionada

-Supongo que si, así podrás ayudarme con el proyecto

El director contó a la chica sobre su idea de abrir una clase nocturna para vampiros dispuestos a convivir en paz con los humanos. Marianne escuchaba atenta y asombrada y se mostró ansiosa por comenzar con el trabajo y la preparación extra que recibiría para su trabajo con vampiros.

-Aún me queda un problema- dijo el director –Debes tener un apellido

-¿Es muy necesario?- preguntó la chica

-¿Crees poder elegirlo tu misma?

-No lo creo, de otro modo ya lo habría hecho

-Tienes razón, entonces ¿qué te parece Aoi?

-¿Aoi?- exclamó sorprendida

-Bueno, es un color que te va bien- Sonrió en director (N/A: Aoi significa azul y en las culturas occidentales es un color que relacionan con la tristeza)

-Ahora soy un color- dijo un poco deprimida (N/A: ¡ja!)

-Bien, Aoi Marianne, bienvenida a la academia Cross, desde hoy estás bajo mi cuidado

-Y a su servicio, señor director- comentó la chica

-Te mostraré tu habitación, además te presentaré a alguien interesante- sonrió

Marianne dormiría en el antiguo dormitorio de los profesores, su habitación tenía vista a un hermoso jardín y obviamente a los dormitorios de la luna. Estaba por salir a buscar el resto de sus pertenencias, cuándo de la habitación contigua salió un hermoso joven.

-Se supone que este edificio está restringido- dijo el chico serenamente -¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí?

-Aoi Marianne- se presentó la chica –Seré una de las nuevas profesoras y el director me ha dado el dormitorio de allá para mi uso personal- señaló –Usted debe ser Kuran Kaname san, el director me ha puesto al tanto de su situación

-¿Por qué el director le ha hablado de mí? ¿Acaso usted es…?

-¿un vampiro? ¡Qué va!- sonrió –soy una simple mortal… de cualquier forma, creo que es mejor que sea él quien hable con usted del asunto

-Cierto- dijo sereno el chico -¿a dónde se dirigía? Si no es indiscreción me gustaría saber

-Al pueblo- contestó –debo ir por el resto de mis pertenencias, no esperaba tener el puesto tan pronto así que me he dejado el resto de mis cosas en el pueblo

-Si desea puedo acompañarla- dijo el chico –es peligroso andar sola por el pueblo, su sangre huele muy bien

-No quiero molestarle, mi sangre nunca ha sido una tentación para los 'nivel e', supongo que el olor a basura los repele

-Insisto en acompañarla

-En ese caso, le estaré muy agradecida

Marianne no comprendía por qué ese hermoso vampiro insistía en hacerle compañía, por otra parte, Kaname también estaba sorprendido de su propio comportamiento; no sólo había pasado por alto el fuerte olor a basura y humedad que la mujer desprendía, había logrado detectar el olor de su sangre a pesar de ello y sobre todo, había insistido en acompañarla al pueblo sin pasar por alto la naturalidad con la que hablaron de temas como vampiros, el olor de la sangre y los 'nivel e'.

Dio otro vistazo a la mujer, parecía más una niña, era bonita, parecía una muñeca, pequeña, menuda, de piel nívea, enormes ojos negros como su largo cabello que caía abundante sobre sus hombros y espalda a la altura de la cintura. Vestía toda de negro, una blusa demasiado grande para ella que llevaba arremangada a la altura de los codos con dos botones superiores desabotonados y debajo una falda negra, corta con medias y zapatos negros de piso (N/A: sin tacón). A pesar del olor, pudo notar que la chica hacía un esfuerzo por lucir presentable.

Llegaron a un callejón sin salida, al fondo podía verse una enorme mancha de sangre, varios gatos hurgaban entre la basura y las ratas hacían nido en los rincones. Marianne espantó a algunas de ellas, movió un enorme contenedor de basura con gran esfuerzo, luego un colchón viejo, roído y lleno de chinches y sacó una vieja maleta envuelta en una bolsa de plástico; se metió más en el hueco y sacó una bandeja con sus cosas de aseo personal cuidadosamente envueltas en bolsas de plástico.

-¿Aquí has vivido?- preguntó Kaname asombrado

-Hai- dijo la chica volviendo a acomodar todo –Este ha sido mi hogar por casi diez meses, no es un palacio, pero es más de lo que había tenido hasta ahora fuera de los dormitorios de instituto

-¿Qué clase de vida has llevado?

-¿Te sorprende?- preguntó burlona la chica –Los humanos hacen muchas tonterías, tienen hijos y los abandonan en los templos, luego alguien los recoge y creen que los orfanatos se harán cargo, pero siempre hay falta de recursos y entonces pasan de uno a otro hasta que llega el día en que no pueden ser adoptados y definitivamente deben empezar a vivir por su cuenta, entonces buscan trabajos y viven sin llamar la atención para evitar un encuentro con tutores inexistentes… se esfuerzan por ir a la universidad y se gradúan con honores pero sin un yen partido por la mitad, entonces no queda más que vivir entre basura y esas cosas haciendo lo mejor que se puede…

Kaname se paró en seco, Marianne lo notó y se detuvo también, se giró para ver al chico y fue recibida por los brazos de Kaname que la rodearon en un cálido abrazo. Marianne siempre había evitado el contacto físico, para ella era sinónimo de dolor, pues desde pequeña siempre había sido blanco preferido de los abusones debido a su apariencia y estatura. Sin embargo, después de la sorpresa inicial, Marianne pudo sentir los fuertes y firmes brazos que la sostenían y el peculiar olor del chico; lo apartó sin brusquedad y completamente sonrojada, giró sobre los talones y siguió andando.

-Lamento si te ofendí de algún modo, no fue mi intención- se disculpó el chico

-Sólo… no acostumbro el contacto físico- explicó la chica sin mirarlo –Na… nadie me había abrazado antes, no… no pretendí causar tu lástima

-Así que tu orgullo es inversamente proporcional a tu tamaño- sonrió el vampiro divertido

-Si quieres ponerlo de esa forma- dijo la mujer y Kaname pudo darse cuenta de que su voz sonaba forzada

-No pretendía hacerte llorar- dijo seco el chico

-No estoy llorando- dijo ella –Me sudan los ojos (N/A: ¡ja!)- explicó y soltó sus cosas deteniéndose –lo siento, no pretendía… no pensé que reaccionaría de este modo- se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y comenzó a reír –debo lucir patética de ésta forma

-Para nada- dijo Kaname secándole las lágrimas con su pañuelo –pero me gustaría borrar esa expresión triste de tu rostro

-Nadie lo ha logrado hasta ahora, así que te deseo suerte- dijo la chica –lo único que han logrado es hacer crecer ese hueco en mi interior… temo que algún día termine tragándome

-¿Qué si eso sucede?- preguntó intrigado

-Supongo que me llenaría la oscuridad

-Hablando de oscuridad… Aoi san, antes hablamos de vampiros ¿no te asustan? Quiero decir, todo el mundo dice que los vampiros son…

-Monstruos que se alimentan de sangre humana y van por allí regando muerte… eso es lo que dicen- dijo la chica –Supongo que personalmente considero más peligrosos a los humanos que a fin de cuentas hacen lo mismo con su especie…

-Serás una buena profesora, será interesante tenerte en la clase nocturna- sonrió Kaname


	2. Chapter 2

**Ojos Negros**

_By: Atabik_

**DISCLAIMER: **los personajes de Vampire Knight no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Ésta es una historia creada por y para fans sin fines de lucro.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Éste fanfic contiene spoiler del manga, y escenas un poco fuertes no aptas para mentes sensibles o menores de edad.

**REVIEW: **Aoi Marianne es una profesora de la academia Cross de la cual no se cuenta la historia, sin embargo, tiene alguna importancia pues los tres hombres importantes para Yuki están de algún modo ligados a ella.

**FE DE ERRATAS: **En el capítulo pasado puse que el apellido de Marianne era Ichinose… en la parte del review… por favor ignoren eso, su apellido es Aoi, sumimasen 

**Capitulo 2.-**

**Hierro Azul **

Kaname y Marianne comenzaron una estrecha relación, él admiraba a Marianne profundamente, por su carácter y su forma de pensar, mantenían largas conversaciones que a menudo surgían de pequeñeces; Marianne era una gran profesora que daba muchas consideraciones a los alumnos y trataba de hacerles la vida más llevadera.

Sin embargo, eso no fue suficiente para evitar los celos de algunas alumnas, la relación de Marianne con Kaname y el director la hicieron blanco fácil de envidias y rencores. Cierta noche, un grupo de alumnas entró a hurtadillas al dormitorio de la profesora y sin tocarse el corazón cortaron el cabello de la profesora, tan pegado al cuero cabelludo que incluso le hicieron heridas y rasguños en el rostro. Cuando Marianne despertó y se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido decidió que era hora de poner fin a las consideraciones y comenzar a darse a respetar.

Se acomodó lo poco que le quedaba de cabello, se arregló y salió a cumplir con sus responsabilidades dispuesta a enseñar con puño de hierro. Comenzó a exigirles a los alumnos y a imponer castigos, incluso ideó un plan para dar con las culpables de la situación.

-Me sorprendes, Marianne- comentó el director –aunque supongo que tu nuevo estilo tiene algo que ver con tu comportamiento

-Supongo que comencé demasiado blanda, no me he dado a respetar con los alumnos, pero nunca es tarde para comenzar

-Kaname dice que debo castigar a las responsables, después de todo atentaron contra tu persona e infringieron las reglas del colegio, ellas merecen ser expulsadas…

-Les estoy dando la oportunidad de demostrar su valor civil y disculparse por lo que hicieron, si ellas no lo hacen, entonces dejaré todo en sus manos, director- dijo la mujer firme –si he dado consideraciones antes, supongo que este es un buen momento para volverlo a hacer

-Sin embargo- comentó el director –Los padres de familia están disgustados, dicen que les has mandado castigos inmerecidos ¿qué crees que deba hacer?

-Supongo que citarlos, hablar con ellos, exponerles el caso y… darle fin a esta situación…

-No luces contenta- observó el hombre

-¿Tú lo estarías?

-No creo

Hubo una junta con los padres de familia, el director y la profesora expusieron el caso a los padres de familia, luego llamaron a las alumnas implicadas y se les hizo la invitación a aceptar la culpa y disculparse con la profesora.

-Usted tiene la culpa- dijo una de ellas –por ir por allí jactándose de su amistad con Kaname sempai

-Las relaciones de la profesora no tienen nada que ver con ustedes, sobre todo si no están infringiendo el reglamento escolar- dijo el director

-El reglamento escolar dice claramente que ningún estudiante puede estar fuera de su dormitorio después del toque de queda, no pueden entrar sin permiso a los dormitorios de los profesores y sobre todo que aquel que agreda físicamente a un profesor debe ser automáticamente expulsado del colegio con una nota en su expediente; ustedes son de tercer año, ¿saben lo que eso significa?- preguntó la profesora con voz firme

-que no podrán entrar a una buena universidad- dijo el director

-¿Con cuánto se arregla esto?- preguntó un hombre sacando una chequera de su bolsillo –cualquier cantidad, lo que sea, díganme

-Lamento decirle, señor, que esto no se arregla definitivamente con dinero, ni el director ni yo estamos interesados en ello- dijo la profesora –se trata de los valores que esta institución trata de inculcar en sus hijas

-Sensei, lo lamento- dijo una de ellas –yo no quería hacerlo, Kitsune san nos convenció

-Fue sólo una broma- se rio la aludida –una novatada, después de todo es la maestra nueva

-No dejo de ser tu profesora, jamás te falté el respeto, esperaba lo mismo de ti- dijo la mujer –me temo, Señorita Kitsune que su broma le ha costado la expulsión de este colegio y lo peor, es que se ha llevado a sus compañeras entre las patas

-Eso no lo decide usted- se burló la chica

-Me temo que en este caso ha sido orden mía que se acate el reglamento- dijo el director –aunque la profesora insistía en que una disculpa era suficiente

-Profesora- llamó la madre de una de las chicas –Lamento mucho que mi hija se haya comportado de éste modo, aunque la decisión esté tomada me pareció que lo mínimo que puedo hacer es disculparme

-¡Madre!- exclamó la hija de la señora -¡No tienes por qué disculparte con esa mujer! ¡Ella es la responsable de que yo no vaya a la universidad!

-No es ella la responsable- dijo otra mujer –Has sido tu misma al elegir seguir a Kitsune san a pesar de saber que estaba mal; mis disculpas también

-Me apena mucho verlas así, señoras, quienes se deberían disculpar son sus hijas, pero no muestran signos de arrepentimiento, lo que me hace pensar que la decisión del director fue la correcta.

-Profesora Aoi, por favor, vuelva a clases, yo me encargaré del resto personalmente

-Bien- dijo la profesora –Con permiso- se disculpó y se fue.

A partir de ese momento, la profesora fue más exigente con todo, a pesar de eso siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar con los deberes de otras asignaturas, inclusive muchas chicas la buscaban cuando necesitaban algún consejo personal o simplemente ser escuchadas. A pesar de todo esto, Marianne fue conocida como "Hierro Azul" debido a la poca flexibilidad que mostró con sus agresoras.

-¿Cómo se siente después de todo esto, sensei?- preguntó Kaname

-¿Cómo puedo sentirme?- preguntó ella –Me apena saber que el valor civil quedó olvidado, que los padres son peores que los hijos o que simplemente los hijos son reflejo de los padres… ¿cómo eran tus padres, Kaname?- preguntó de pronto

-¿Cómo crees que eran?- preguntó muy serio

-Por tu forma de ser ellos debieron ser unos maravillosos padres- sonrió mirando al cielo –educados, correctos y afectivos

-Lo deduces solo con verme- dijo el chico -¿Qué pasaría si simplemente no quisiera ser como ellos?

-Entonces se reflejaría en ti- dijo la mujer mirándolo –tus ojos también son tristes, y son aún más cuando hablo de tus padres, por lo tanto asumo que su pérdida te ha dolido, tú no quieres ser diferente a tus padres

-Miras a través de mí como un cristal- dijo Kaname –me das miedo y me gustas al mismo tiempo

-Tal vez es porque ambos nos descubrimos cuando estamos en compañía del otro o algo así- dijo la profesora

-Sensei- dijo Kaname después de una pausa –Me gusta su cabello corto- sonrió

-Gracias- sonrió también la chica

El tiempo pasó rápido, cierto día, el director la llamó a su despacho, al llegar pudo ver a dos chicos que lo acompañaban, un chico alto de cabello plateado y ojos amatista con un tatuaje que reconoció de inmediato y una chica bastante linda que tomaba el té con galletas.

-Aoi sensei- llamó el hombre –Ellos son mis hijos, desde esta primavera asistirán a esta escuela y ellos se harán cargo del cambio de clase, además harán rondas de vigilancia para evitar accidentes e incidentes como los que usted y yo conocemos de sobra- explicó

-Encantada de conocerlos- dijo la mujer con una ligera inclinación –Soy Aoi Marianne y espero tenerlos pronto en mi clase

-Yo soy Yuki Cross- se presentó la chica –él es Zero Kiryuu

-Comprendo- dijo Marianne serena

-¿Comprendes? ¿Qué es lo que comprendes? ¿Qué hace una niña dando clases?- preguntó al director exasperado

-No soy una niña- dijo calmada la chica, sentía que debía activar todos sus escudos y barreras ante ese chico –Si eso ha sido todo, director, me retiro, tengo una clase que dar

-Marianne- llamó el profesor ante el asombro de los dos chicos –Lamento si el comportamiento de Zero te ha molestado…

-No importa- dijo la chica –además no es usted quien debe disculparse; los veré en primavera muchachos- dijo antes de salir del despacho

La profesora fue interceptada por varios alumnos en el camino a su clase, algunos le pedían asesoramiento sobre alguna tarea, otros sobre asuntos personales, incluso algunas chicas le pedían ideas para la feria escolar; Marianne ayudaba con gusto. Zero la observaba desde lejos oculto entre las sombras, hubo un momento en el que se sintió descubierto, pero al volver a mirar nada había cambiado, así que se convenció a sí mismo que era producto de su imaginación.

-¿Saldrás de tu escondite o me seguirás todo el día?- preguntó la profesora una vez estuvo sola –Como verás soy profesora y mis alumnos lo reconocen

-Lamento mi comportamiento de hace un momento- dijo el chico saliendo de su escondite –Es sólo que…

-Te molesta que se hable de la clase nocturna

-Si, y me molesta aún más tener algo que ver con ellos

-Sin embargo, si el director te lo ha asignado es porque te considera capas de hacerlo, además él cree que puedes beneficiarte de ello

-¿Qué sabes tú?- preguntó el chico molesto

-Sólo una cosa, que tu mirada está llena de odio, si no haces algo ese odio terminará consumiéndote

-No puedes decirme que hacer, tú también escondes algo- dijo refiriéndose a su mirada triste

-Lo se- sonrió –Después de todo no mejoro nada, soy un caso perdido

-No lo eres- dijo Kaname saliendo del edificio, seguramente del despacho del director –esos ojos sonríen más ahora que hace un año, eso me alegra mucho, sensei

-Tú siempre eres optimista, Kaname- sonrió la mujer

-Parece que he sido impertinente y he interrumpido su conversación, me retiro ahora, después de todo es muy temprano para mí

-Descansa, Kaname, no has estado durmiendo bien últimamente- dijo la profesora

-Será mejor que no tome mucho en cuenta a este individuo, suele hacer cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias ¿Cierto, Kiryuu kun?

-No caeré en tus provocaciones, Kaname

-Así que realmente les odias- dijo la profesora una vez estuvieron solos de nuevo

-Eso no te importa- respondió agresivo

-Comprendo- dijo seria Marianne –Ahora soy merecedora de todo tu odio sólo por simpatizar con ellos

-¿Por qué te llevas tan bien con ese individuo?- preguntó molesto -¿acaso salvó tu vida de alguna forma o algo así?

-Kaname me agrada- dijo la mujer –me agrada la clase nocturna porque no hay un motivo para que no me agraden, después de todo son más humanos que muchos mortales que conozco

-¿En serio?- se burló –dame un ejemplo

-No- contestó Marianne –Ni siquiera debería darte explicaciones. Kiryuu kun, estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió con tu familia, pero si pretendes que simpatice contigo por ello o que te trate con lástima o consideraciones, entonces estás equivocado, no soy ese tipo de persona; sin embargo sigues dando tumbos por la vida con esos ojos cegados por el odio, si no puedes ver cuan afortunado eres entonces ese odio te ha consumido más de lo que crees…

-Estoy bien con eso- dijo Zero

-Entonces yo no tengo nada que enseñarte, sólo espero que un día puedas ser feliz

Marianne fue a dar clases, Zero regresó al despacho del director y se sentó enfadado detrás del escritorio

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Yuki intrigada al verlo

-Esa mujer es muy cercana a tu querido Kaname- soltó de pronto

-¿Por qué te molesta tanto?- preguntó Yuki

-No lo sé- contestó el chico derrotado

-¿Ella te agrada, Zero?- preguntó el director –de otro modo tendré que pedirte que te mantengas alejado, no puedo permitir que la lastimes o la ofendas con tus comentarios

-¿Qué la hace tan especial?- preguntó Zero -¿Por qué me dan ganas de protegerla? ¿Cómo la encontraste? ¿Por qué sabe de vampiros y de mí?

-Bueno… ella ya sabía de vampiros cuando la encontré, así que lo más natural para mí ha sido instruirla, además es sumamente útil, su cabeza procesa la información más rápido de lo normal además, Kaname y el resto la han aceptado sin problemas y le llaman Sensei con respeto…

-¿Por qué es ella distinta a los demás?- preguntó Yuki

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el director intrigado

-Ella parece una niña vampira- dijo Zero –Aunque ahora que hablé con ella no vi en ella nada que pudiese relacionarla con un vampiro

-¿En serio crees que parece un vampiro?- sonrió el director

-¿Lo es?- preguntó Zero intrigado

-Nope- contestó el director –es más humana que tú o que yo- dijo mirándolo significativamente

-¿Qué hay con su mirada triste?- preguntó el chico

-No tengo idea- dijo el hombre –así ha sido desde que la conozco, en realidad ella no habla mucho de sí misma, quien la conoce mejor es Kaname

-Aoi Marianne…- murmuró Zero pensativo.

ESTO HA SIDO EL SEGUNDO CAPI, PRONTO VEREMOS MÁS DE MARIANNE Y SABREMOS ALGUNAS COSAS, MÁS INTRIGAS COMENZARÁN A SALIR Y OTRAS COSAS COMENZARÁN A ACLARAR. POR FAVOR HÁGANME SABER SI LES HA GUSTADO Y SI NO TAMBIÉN JAJAJAJA


End file.
